


Alexander's first Christmas

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Rick have been married for 2 years and this is the first Christmas of their son, Alexander Castle and Richard teachs him about the true meanig of this special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander's first Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas early guys, I hope you like. Reviews.

That was their second Christmas since they'd married and Castle couldn't stop drooling for the beauty of his wife, Kate. The couple, their newborn son, Alexander Jackson and Alexis had gone to the theater early to watch a Christmas play where Martha had had a great role and after they returned to the Loft and to enjoy a wonderful Christmas dinner.

Alexis sat on the couch, hugging her father while watching the movie 'A Christmas Carol', one of the family's several traditions and Kate was standing still in her stunning red velvet dress, showing her curves. She had in her arms their son of only one year, dressed in a baby suit that Castle had insisted to buy for the occasion.

"Did you know that a baby boy was born in this day and he's name was Jesus? And he came to bring faith to the world? I may not be very religious but faith is something that I have with me." Kate murmured to her son, remembering about her Christmas with her parents.

The detective was showing little Alexander the huge Christmas tree that was in the living room, all decorated and already with gifts for the Christmas morning under. The baby, who had green eyes and brown hair, showed all his father's will to touch things and his little hands extended toward an angel that was there, making Kate smile and embrace him.

"No no, you can't pull the little angel." She said in a calm voice, while being observed by Richard that had already forget about the movie and was watching them, smiling. "Here, take this, I know everything is new to you."

Kate took his new bear that they had bought early and gave it to her son to hold and he grabbed it pleased as he snuggled in her arms. Kate buried her face in her son's curls, absorbing his perfume and depositing a kiss there. Richard stood up, going toward and hugging Kate, that relaxed in his strong chest and he kissed her cheek as she said:

"My little boy is looking forward to Christmas morning?"

'Just don't open them before tomorrow morning, little man." Richard replied playful, his big but gentle hand stroking the baby's cheek who smiled and Kate gave Alexander to him to handle, and the father soon packed him in his arms, humming and giving him lots of kisses.

"Rick! He's barely one year old."Kate reminded him, rolling her eyes and smiling at her husband. "Unless we're talking about other big child who wants to open them before the morning."

"Me?" He feigned innocence.

"Dad, everyone knows you always wake up early to see what did you received." Alexis reminded him, standing up when the movie was over and joining her father, her stepmother and brother.

"My own daughter against me..."

"Daddy, how dramatic!" She said, shaking her head and stroking her little brother. She then turned to the couple and said, smiling: "Why don't you let me hold him a little bit? I know that Dad has something for you Kate."

Kate frowned, looking at the two without understanding, but Richard said nothing, smiling and moving Alexander to Alexis that skillfully cradled him in her arms and took him to the balcony.

"Rick?"

"Just a minute Kate."

Richard went to his room and soon returned with a gift box, nervous that Kate would be angry or didn't like the gift.

"Rick, we agreed that we would only exchange gifts in the morning." She said, sighing.

"I know, but this is another gift I want to give you apart." There was so much passion in his words that Kate meted, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Well, if so, I'll also give you the special gift I bought for you."

"My dear detective, burling our promise, too?" He teased and Kate rolled her eyes as she kissed his lips and walked to their suite, returning with a small silver package.

"Shut up, Rick."

Rick took his package and the two exchanged gifts, touching their foreheads together and smiling next to the tree that illuminated their faces with its lights, while whispering to each other:

"Merry Christmas, my love."

Richard was the first to open his present and was thrilled to see that Kate had bought him a medallion and inside of it there was a family photo showing Richard, Kate, Alexis and Alexander. His eyes shone as he put it carefully in his pocket and turned to Kate, who was eager, holding her present and he said:

"Thank you Kate, it's beautiful..."

"Always." She replied with a smile, as he pointed to his package and she opened it, seeing a necklace with a very small sentence, crafted in gold: Vincit omnia veritas.

"Wow, Rick..." Kate was speechless at those words that meant so much to her, made of gold and then she rushed her hair away from her neck, putting the little chain around her neck with a beautiful smile. "I'm speechless, thank you."

Richard saw all the emotions on her face, love, happiness and passion and then touched the little chain adorned over her dress, admiring it and then Kate held his face between her hands and kissed him hard but with passion and when they broke, both were smiling, their eyes wet.

"You're everything that I want, but thanks, I love you so much, Mr. Castle."

"Love you too, Mrs. Castle."

The couple exchanged a quick peck before kissing. Richard kept one hand on her waist while the other still stroked the chain on her neck, deepening the kiss and one of Kate's hand that were around his neck lowered, squeezing his butt playfully, before returning to its place.

Both felt that chill that they always felt since their first kiss and Kate was melting into Richard's strong arms, as his hand brought her closer to him, molding her to his body and caressing her curves over her dress fondly, making Kate moan his name in his mouth.

Kate's hands that were in his neck kept him lock to her, caressing his hair while his hand that was on her necklace lowered, caressing one breast over the dress and when they realized, they were clued to the wall next to the Christmas tree, Kate's dress had raised a little and Richard's t-shirt was crumpled with the first two buttons opened.

"Rick..." She protested weakly, her eyes as darken as his by lust. "We're in the middle of the living room and your kids are in the balcony."

"You're making me crazy in this dress Kate..." He murmured, his lips kissing her chin's corner and she smiled.

"I promise that later I'll give you the best night of your life." She said, brushing away his hair gently, but lust in her voice and he smiled like a child and they exchanged a last kiss, keeping their hands in place.

The two broke the kiss for air, exchanging a few pecks as a Christmas song on TV started playing and Kate kissed the tip of his nose giggling and Richard began to move them along the song, spinning them and both laughed and Alexis joined them with Alexander in her arms, handing him to Kate and smiling.

Richard then dressed Santa Claus's hat and white beard and smiled at his child who wanted to grab it, making the adults smile seeing the little boy's joy while his father made grimaces and gave him lots of kisses.

"Hohohoh, Merry Christmas my little Alexander." He said and the baby laughed, shaking himself in Kate's arms. "My little boy, Christmas is a magical date in this family, but it's not only about gifts but about love, friendship, hope and to celebrate Jesus birth. But when you grow up you'll understand." Richard gave him a new and red pacifier and the little boy soon had it in his mouth.

"That's it Alexander, never forget about the true meaning of the Christmas. You're amazing Rick..." Kate said, shaking her head and smiled passionately to her husband, who smiled back.

"But it's you who makes things look so amazing, Kate."

Alexis gave them mugs of hot chocolate while the four went to the couch because the movie 'Beauty and the Best, the enchanted Christmas' began, one of their favorite and Richard sat in the middle, putting his arms around his two girls, that got comfortable in his arms and the little Alexander stayed in Kate's arms, falling asleep little by little with the Disney's songs that his mother was singing to him.


End file.
